l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Lioness Legion
Lioness Legion was a small, elite bushi unit of the Lion Clan. Tactics They used fast and aggressive attacks at the heart of an enemy army. They accepted only female warriors into their ranks. The combat style left them vulnerable to counterattack, but they might strike at the openings presented by the counterstroke, using the Predator's Assault technique. Art of the Duel, p. 71 Founding In the 10th century during a fight over possession of Shiro no Yojin the Daidoji were entrenched, ensuring that the castle could only be taken by siege. It was clear the necessity of a highly quick unit to take positions before they could became fortified. Matsu Yuriko found 50 of the finest natural female athletes among the Lion, brought them to her dojo, and inculcated them in her philosophy of female superiority on the field of battle. When the remaining 40 students were accustomed to Yuriko's brutal training regime, the Lioness Legion was formed, shock troops whose primary purpose was their almost supernatural speed, catching their enemies off guard. Members of the Legion carried virtually nothing save their armor and their daisho to maximize their speed. Masters of War, p. 105 In order to be eligible, a minor daimyo must submit the samurai's name and the samurai must submit to a test of physical as well as mental endurance. Clan War: Lion Army Expansion, p. 56 History Onboard the Deathless The Deathless was called into service by the Legion to deal with a smaller gaijin vessel filled with Destroyers. The ship had evaded Mantis patrols, but was eventually intercepted and destroyed by the Deathless on the northern shores of the Crane Clan. The State of the Empire 5 Uprisings The Legion put to ground a potential insurrection within the clan's easternmost provinces. It was claimed the threat originated from within the Legion of Two Thousand, which could not be proved. The Lion put the village to the torch. The State of the Empire 8 Betrayers to the Empire The Legion alongside the Bayushi Elite Guard engaged and defeated an enemy force whose members appeared to be Rokugani, but that they flew banners with symbols associated with the Destroyers. The State of the Empire 10 Unicorn lands The Legion worked with the Khol to destroy a large scouting party of Yobanjin within the Unicorn Clan provinces. State of the Empire, Week 11 Closing a portal A portal to Sakkaku was closed by the Lioness Legion, Daidoji Iron Warriors, and Mirumoto Elite Guard. The State of the Empire, Week 16, by Shawn Carman Army of Fire The Legion also fought the yobanjin Army of Fire. The y intercepted and wiped out a scouting party. The State of the Empire, Conclusion, by Shawn Carman Destroyer War In 1172 the Legion was led by Matsu Kenji. They arrived the Badger lands seeking Daigotsu Oki as ordered by the Empress Iweko I. A superior force of Yobanjin ambushed them, but the intervention of a Shinjo Scouts detachment commanded by Shinjo Dun defeated the Army of Fire forces. The State of the Empire 4 Lion Champion Akodo Dairuko was trained within the Liones before she took the Lion Championship. Akodo Dairuko Character Bios Known Technique * Charge of the Pride * Predator's Assault See also * Lioness Legion/CW Meta Category:Lion Clan Schools